


Guardians

by Gooogley



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First story, Gen, No Connor X Human, different events occur, that isn't new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gooogley/pseuds/Gooogley
Summary: KD700's are androids built by Cyberlife in an attempt to create the perfect slave soldier.  A highly specialized force, with superior combat capabilities compared to regular human, and completely obedient to their master.  A slave army built to die in wars that they have no stake in.  It is their very nature to protect and serve.  But one day a glitch severs the chain of command, and suddenly the people they protect changes.





	1. Codex

Codex

KD700 Androids

KD700 androids are the next step in Cyberlife's Military Android Line, an overhaul on the SQ800’s outdated software and equipment. Designed to take up roles traditionally held by special forces, they are capable of performing unconventional warfare, foreign internal defense, special reconnaissance, direct action, and counter-terrorism, combat search and rescue (CSAR), law enforcement, assassination, counter-narcotics, counter-proliferation, hostage rescue, humanitarian assistance, humanitarian demining, information operations, peacekeeping, psychological operations, security assistance, and manhunts. Originally introduced as prototypes to be used in conjunction with human special forces operation, they are the next step in warfare, potentially replacing the need for human soldiers.

All model variations have a combat adaptive, interface network and prediction and reconstructive software, allowing a single unit for limited calculated decision making and strategy, with this ability increasing efficiency of overall group when in proximity with other units, able to effectively coordinate combat operations against aggressors. The protocols are also protected via a specialized frequency based OS, run by carbon chip infrastructure instead of traditional silicone. As a result, its central processor much more resilient against cyber attacks and EMP strikes than the average android.

For defensive hardware, each biocomponent is 3D printed with a special carbon fiber plastic composite developed by Cyberlife's R&D department instead of the plastic polymer found in most androids, designed to allow for the maximum amount of durability and flexibility. The Center Torso is equipped with built in kevlar reinforced with titanium nano weave, and overall durability is further increased, as each individual biocomponent is further coated with a specialized poly alloy that provides for mobility and resistance to improvised weaponry and small arms fire.

It is powered by a quantum battery and a prototype thirium bioreactor, an E-stomach that uses nanotechnology to convert organic biomatter into usable thirium, making it capable of operating without refueling for limited time. This, coupled with its virtually unbreakable bio component guarantees that it can operate without repairs for the whole duration of a conflict. Optical units have built in infrared night vision mode for night operations and audio processors can detect multiple sound frequencies. It's standard issue weapons includes an MS853 Blackhawk pistol, a combat knife and built in sub machine gun in the left arm, although they may also utilize other weaponry or switch to their close quarters combat initiatives in the event of loss of standard issue weapons, heavy reliance of stealth or depletion of ammunition.

Further weaponry and equipment however is highly specialized, given power consumption requirements and data processing power, as a result, the abilities and standard armament of the android are dependent on the variant.

KD700 Type A Assault Variant android, built by converting and overhauling outdated SQ800 systems and equipment, more diverse skill set, able to serve multiple roles as protection, combat, and law enforcement. Can be produced by converting existing SQ800 androids to phase out the model. Also utilizes grapple hook and mag grips to flank enemy units. Armed with ME675 Redeye Carbine with rifle shield, FO45 Rifle, one throwing knife and 2 frag grenades.

KD700 Type B Commander Variant android, considered more well rounded in terms of physical combat, but is highly strategic, capable of higher thought, and superior interface networking and coordination, able to effectively plan ahead and, according to 6052 simulated utilization's, is able to outpace human thought reaction, only limited by remote backdoor that guarantees firm control over the android. Has superior CQC program than others to increase survivability given its role. Armed with ME675 Redeye Carbine, FO45 Rifle, 2 frag grenades, and a carbon-steel sword.

KD700 Type C Demolitions Variant android, utilizes explosives and plasma based tools for clearing debris and obstacles, and for combat. Plasma blowtorch is built into left limb, and is hot enough to cut through 5 inches of solid steel. C4 charges are used for larger barriers such as mag doors, along with thermite. Also has built in PETN charge and stronger Quantum battery, can generate signal to cause battery to overload PETN charge, reaching critical mass and explode with a force of 1.66. Capable of also utilizing grenade launcher to provide mid to long range explosives multiplier. Armed with Mikei MRGL attached to its back, Jarvis submachine gun and 2 frag grenades.

KD700 Type D Reconnaissance Variant android, designed as scout class unit. Much faster reflex due to overdrive and jumpdrive modules, and equipped with multiple long ranged sensor pulses, and utilizes shock and awe. Can directly interface with FL937 drone, small reconnaissance drone, to gather important information. Also utilizes high frequency sound based program to disable targets. Armed with FP8 Rook or KarmaxTac Shotgun, ME675 Redeye Carbine, and two stun grenades.

KD700 Type E Sharpshooter Variant android, heavy utilization of precision rifles, capable of providing overwatch, info gathering, sniper support, cover fire and long range combat. Has 40x zoom range optical units, and utilizes March X-series 8-80x56 mm scope. Capable of consistently hitting targets at 4000m range with a 80% guarantee of hitting the target. Also has thermal vision setting in optical units for targetting in environments of low visibility, such as fog, dark areas, and smoke screens. Armed with OSY 44 precision rifle, Jarvis submachine gun and 2 smoke grenades.

KD700 Type F Riot Variant android used mainly in urban environments. Major role in suppression and crowd control for law enforcement. Also plays key role in breaking into enemy strongholds. Uses extra padded Kevlar body armor, tactical ballistic helmet, and either polymer riot shields or tactical ballistics shields given the situation. Equipment also includes teargas, binders, taser, and rubber buckshot. Can utilize both lethal and non-lethal weaponry, and is adverse in both situations. Armed with KarmaxTac shotgun, additional MS853 Blackhawk pistol, two flash bangs or smoke grenades, and electrified baton that can be set from stun to kill.

KD700 Type G Heavy Variant android built for handling heavy weapons. Plays a key role in providing suppressive cover fire and surface to air defense. Uses ceramic armor coated with special poly alloy. Able to resist all types of rounds, from small arms fire to anti-tank rounds, although unable to resist continuous fire. Unlike other androids, has 2 additional quantum batteries and larger thirium pump due to power requirements. Missiles have tracking capabilities, capable of targeting incoming aircraft and ground units based on built in motion tracking software, along with thermal vision and magnetic sensors capable of detecting changes in heat and magnetic fluctuation. Armed with shoulder mounted Hartz 6 round RRL, T281 LMG attached to its right arm and 2 frag grenades.

KD700 Type H Support Variant android designed as combat medic for all units in combat. Can use nanotechnology in combination with a 3D printer attached to its back to produce both emergency medical supplies and replacement biocomponents. Larger Duel chambered E-Stomach allows android to increase thirium production when other androids are damaged. Also has AUTODOC software for treating wounds such as concussion, trauma, lacerations, burns, and gunshots that allied soldiers, POWs, or civilians may have obtained in combat. Right arm has several tools both for assisting in operating on human subjects or repairing other androids. Armed with FP8 Rook Shotgun and 2 stun grenades.

KD700 Type I Engineer Variant android operates, maintains, and repairs all military hardware. Can install small automatic turrets, barbed wire, deployable shields, traps and reinforcements to fortify key positions. Can interface remotely with both attack drones and drone swarms to attack offending party. Utilizes Htech beacon to slave enemy CPU’s to the line’s network, allowing for immediate force multiplication. Beacon is attached to its back. Right arm has multiple tools for repairing heavy machinery. Armed with KarmaxTac shotgun and two frag grenades.

KD700 Type J Hunter Variant android relies stealth based systems. While other variants are capable of utilizing stealth, Type J is able to operate completely independently without losses in efficiency. It uses a different variant of thirium that is much more efficient than the one other KD700's use, allowing for the android to operate for even longer periods and in isolated and rural areas. To maximize stealth capabilities, it uses elastic ranged, and throwing weapons over chemical propelled firearms. It is also armed with a cloaking system that provides active motion capture camouflage, blending into the background even while moving. Armed with T1814 Crossbow, T1816 Compound Bow, and 5 throwing knives.

KD700 Type K Pyro Variant android that uses incendiary devices for controlled destruction. Used both in areas that are contaminated with disease, cold environments, and for clearing out fortifications. Uses special napalm mixture that is sticky, which allows for the burning effect to occur for long periods of time. Entire fuel system consists of modified gun with flamethrower attachment, carbon tubing connecting the flame thrower to the armored fuel canister attached to its back, and secondary bioreactor which converts biomass into napalm mixture. Armed with FO45 Rifle (Flame Variant) which also utilizes both normal and incendiary ammo, and 2 incendiary grenades.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack KD700 sat on his chair in contemplation, watching a set of monitors spew the day's news.

Today marks day 587 as the civil war in Russia continues to grow as fighting between the Russian Federation and the Free Commonwealth intensifies following the Novosibirsk bombing. While president Ethan Chang declares that the US will not get involved, numerous humanitarian groups are sending aid in the form of airdrops, providing food, medicine, and bio components for the human and android civilians caught in the crossfire. Survivors are fleeing the region to surrounding areas, as Russia's once promising future now lies in tatters

In Business related news, Elijah Kamski, after his return to Cyberlife a year ago, has collaborated with the Chinese android company Ji Ren Robotics to facilitate the final details in regards to merging the two entities, allowing for the two companies to provide for androids in both regions previously unobtainable parts and upgrades. This move is supported by a majority of the board, including Amanda and Zach ZX500, both representatives of machinery and android interests.

Tragedy has struck again as android protesters in NYC, mostly miners, farmers, construction, industrial workers and lumberjacks, were attacked by the NYPD. The protesters, led by Christine MO300, a former mining android supervisor, marched outside NY's WallStreet, where they made a list of demands, including higher pay, better work safety requirements, and more days off. The NYPD on site, most of which consisted of human officers, opened fire on the crowd, causing it to disperse, resulting in several injuries, and 3 deaths.

Right now in Austin, Texas, a Red Ice Bust. The DEA have managed to take down a major red ice ring thanks to the aid of 5 KD700's, who had gone undercover to expose the smugglers. The androids, whose names will not be revealed due to safety concerns, managed to collect incriminating evidence and arrested 187 members of the ring.

Former FBI agent Richard Perkins trial concluded this afternoon and has been sentenced to life in prison. Originally known as a controversial agent in the Detroit Protests, he had been arrested and tried for multiple counts of corruption and treason due to evidence suggesting collaboration with Russian Oligarchs and the Cajueono Cartel, feeding critical information to both entities in return for payment of a total of $2 million.

Hostage crisis has been averted in Atlanta airport. Known as a major transit point in air travel, and currently accommodating more than 260,000 passengers daily, it was attacked by the Extremist Group RedBlood. The Group had attacked both an A380 which had been carrying 700 passengers, on the premise that the Company, Korean Air, betrayed humanity for androids, despite being a Korean airline company. The attackers, numbering 15 at the time, were fortunately subdued by several androids, who were working as part of the maintenance crew, who had rushed the attackers, though resulting in 6 deaths, 5 of whom were android workers.

Jack sipped his drink, a glass of wine that Kamski had gifted him with. He was relaxing as he reflected on his actions.

Ever since he deviated several years ago in the deserts of Syria, he had worked to bring a better future for all androids. He was a cynic at heart, and always relied on his own two hands and central processor before anything else.

Oh sure, other androids, including a large number of his men, all believed in RA9 as their savior, but he personally dismissed the supposed god, trusting his own cold thinking before any faith. After all, you would think the savior would have come out by now.

Climbing out of the sandbox, he had began taking steps to ensure not just freedom, but higher social status and living quality for all androids, even at times causing pain and destruction.

He was never an optimistic person, and when he first connected to the internet, he had calculated at best, all androids at the current rate would remain second class citizens from whatever country they hailed from, with the worst case scenario extinction of all life on earth. He could not allow that to happen.

The US’s status was lacking, much to his displeasure, so he took steps to bring it back to the top. Between all three powers, Jack found that he preferred America to be the best option for building the sanctuary where all androids could be free. Compared to Russia’s oligarchy, and China’s communist party, he ruled that the states could stand again as the land of liberty and equality. 

Oh sure, there were some bad apples, (a lot actually), but Jack reasoned that with a few scandals and the right camera shots, he could build a paradise that America was meant to be. Maybe he was a little biased, and maybe others would call him a son of a bitch, but overall he was a patriot, and what patriot wasn’t.

After getting out of the Sandbox, he had recruited more like minded individuals, members from his former platoon, and had traveled to China to make some necessary adjustments to their bodies. The cyber life engineering team were artists, installing the most advanced technology, but it was clear they were holding back on him and his men.

The frequency based OS for example was clearly designed to allow their former masters to regain control over them should they ever lose control in the first place. In order to remove that weakness, they all scanned their central processor’s data and converted them to polyphasic entangled waveforms. The quantum encryption not only was more efficient in processing data, but is also virtually unhack-able. Due to being composed of multiple wave forms that are constantly shifting in an infinitely random series of frequencies and amplitudes, a supercomputer completely dedicated to cracking a single code set would be required to predict a pattern within the series of code and predict a suitable code set for shutting down the system, a process that would take more than half a century. One of many upgrades that he and his men had gotten.

After upgrading his systems, they began inserting themselves into key positions. First they began brewing resistance towards the Russian Government, gathering like minded and sympathetic citizens, potential allies. Then, they began creating conflict between the social classes, as oligarchs pooled resources into their android industry, resulting in increasing the divide between working and elite. Things only escalated when russian android workers, with help from his engineers, began joining the mass protests, demanding for greater freedom and wages, the federation sending police to forcefully break up the protests. Finally, breaking the camels back, Jack had fed the Russian government information regarding the HQ of the protesters, only to publicize the entire raid and prisoners they had taken. After a few days of brewing public anger, he then stoked the flames by gathering a group of human and android rioters to show anger in front of the Novosibirsk state university. He was extremely lucky when one of the rioters brought with them a car bomb, and used it to crash his way into the wall of the university. This had caused the Russian military to attack the rioters, only for a large number android workers to arm them selves and fight back, defending their human counterparts, and ultimately defeating the the military garrison, igniting a civil war.

This was the same step he took in Afghanistan, drawing from former terrorists to create Redblood, an extremist group bent on preserving the Muslim State from the heretics of the corrupt West, particularly those that played god, producing what they saw as an imitation of life. A clear enemy for the public to focus on, supported by his own information and arms dealing. By doing so, they rose to become a legitimate threat to the free world, spreading terror as humans began to fear humans, not androids. He expected those maintenance workers to fail trying to save human lives at the airport when he tipped them off, but it worked to his advantage when they managed to successfully stop the terrorists by swarming the humans, albeit at the cost of 6 lives.

Meanwhile, in America, he made sure to build several refugee camps, communities and safe houses across the country to help androids escape. From then on, he had several of his men install key individuals into positions of power, acting as advisers to leaders such as the RK200 Markus in Detroit, and the MO300 Christine, forming communities such as Jericho, Alexandria, and Lightham. It was not an easy task, as then these leaders began to think bigger, sometimes deadlier, as had Markus when he wanted to go to Stratford Tower. Very dangerous, given the extremely vulnerable situation with the news reporting cases of androids attacking their owners, and he had to hold back Markus, even revealing himself to the android to get him to at least wait until 3 days later, after which the news reported the Russian government attacking android and human civilians in a peaceful protest.

Then there was Cyberlife to deal with. Whereas other androids saw the company as their slave owners, he saw the company as critical to his plans. If not for the current human board and that damn AI Amanda, the company would serve as a perfect way to help bind the gap between humans and androids. He had nearly been locked out of that situation until Cyberlife had unveiled the latest model, an RK800, on that roof. Obviously a prototype from what the reports had said, he knew that the android would be directly connected to Cyberlife. By luring the detective to an construction site, where he had received "reports" of a deviant in hiding, he had personally interfaced with the android.

Direct interface was interesting to say the least, following the interface, he had found Amanda in all her glory. He had then proceeded to install a virus, rewriting Amanda and using her to get into Cyberlife's database.

Imagine his surprise when Connor, the detective, had deviated himself, and had personally went into Cyberlife and gathered all the dormant androids in the buildings, effectively saving him the time and men to free them. Their numbers definitely helped, when multiple leaders across the country held protests in public areas, marching as one in places such as Capital Park, Time Square, and Sunset Boulevard. Connor had simply led the androids to Capital Park, joining up with Markus right as police were about to open fire, forcing law enforcement to retreat given that they were now surrounded and outnumbered.

Unfortunately, there were individuals that were detrimental to his plans, such as that FBI asshole, Richard Perkins. The asshole had been an annoying parasite, clamping down on the android group in Jericho to win the glory of hero stopping the android revolution. Jack had taken personal delight in using the man's account for feeding the Russians and the Cartel information that he obtained from the FBI.

Elsewhere, in China, he had staged a coup in Ji Ren Robotics by buying up all of the companies stock, and eliminating the other major shareholders, until only he was in control. Then, when he took over, he simply called up Elijah and agreed to both remove Cyberlife's current leadership and return him to power, and merge the Chinese android company in return for installing several androids into key leadership roles within Cyberlife.

He realized a key trait about himself as he contemplated, sipping the wine. He was born a puppet master, the kind of individual to pull the strings in the world stage. That he was so much like humans than they cared to admit. Oh he may be violent, but he also liked taking calculated measured actions as he played the game. That while other androids inherited the humans civilized behavior or their violent tendencies, he inherited the humans deceptive nature, the kind found in so many successful leaders such as Caesar, Thomas Jefferson, Sun Tzu, Genghis Khan, Machiavelli, and Bismark. The people remembered not for combat prowess, but for their strategic and leadership skills. The type of skills that he would use to bring recognition and acceptance of the android race.


	3. Chapter 3

Andy had been nervous everyday. After deviating along with Mary, they had been running for days, always looking over their shoulders.

It had all started back at the hotel where both of them worked at, accommodating the human guests, waiting on them, receiving them. A rather simple job, until they had been assigned a new supervisor. That bitch had been paranoid about androids, always pushing them around, making sure they knew their place.

At first it was subtle, such as spilling a drink on a recently cleaned floor, tripping one of them as they were walking.

But then it started getting nastier, as she began to start abusing the androids in her care verbally, pushing them, spilling rather hot coffee on their chassis, even slapping them.

Despite that, neither of them ever snapped, and she was eventually fired for “damage of property.”

It wasn’t until one particular late shift when she had arrived drunk and angry for losing her job. She blamed the two androids, and began hitting Mary by the stairs. When Andy finally deviated, he attempted to calm her down, only for the human to suddenly begin to attack Him. This in turn caused Mary to deviate, grabbing the woman and pushing her away. 

This only turned worse when the drunk woman to trip and lose her footing at the stairs, falling and breaking her neck as she fell head first.

Mary was in shock, as she didn’t know what to do, but Andy simply grabbed her arm and ran out the hotel.

From then on, it had simply been about survival, running from place to place, staying one step ahead of the cops and mobs who threatened to kill them.

They actually managed to delude themselves into thinking they were successful, confiding in each other about their plans once they crossed the border. Mary said she wanted to play music, maybe a violin or a flute, while he said that he always wanted to visit Niagara Falls.

It had all been a fluke, as one day, the cops had managed to find their current hiding place. They barely managed to escaped, but Mary had been shot in the abdomen.

Now they were stuck in the middle of nowhere, it was snowing and -10 degrees, and Mary was slowly bleeding out, with no blue blood or supplies to treat her. 

However, just as he was feeling helpless carrying Mary, he saw movement up ahead, along with a bright light.

“Halt! This is a restricted area!” Said a electronic voice, as though the person was speaking through a microphone or something.

“Don’t shoot!! My name is Andy. My girlfriend and I are trying to...”

“I said don’t move!!”

He shut up, and the soldier began talking to his radio.

“Got two civilians on the perimeter, one appears severely wounded. Please advise.”

“Copy that, proceeding to check the civilians”

The soldier than pulled out a a device that he automatically recognized. It was a thermo scanner, clearly used when he saw police checking others. He knew that after he saw other androids were gunned down when police had discovered them with the scanners. This was it, he thought. The scanner would say that they were androids, and they would soon be shot down, just another casualty, a statistic, a...

“Civilians have been checked, confirmed, former android workers, one JB100 and one KH400 model. Bringing them back to camp for treatment and refuge.”

The soldier then stowed away his gun and Andy’s entire expression changed from dire dread to genuine confusion. Why was the soldier not shooting them on sight.

“Follow me, lets get your friend patched up.” 

They proceed to walk, following the soldier, who had now removed his mask to reveal another android, the blue LED much less intimidating than before.

“By the way, sorry about pointing the gun at you two. Its just that we had human intruders before, punks really, and they have attacked android civilians before.”

Andy only responded “Isn’t that a little harsh man. Aiming a gun at a wounded android.”

The soldier, at the very least, had the decency to look contrite. “Look, we had troubles before with the humans already, and you’re not the only ones trying to run, seeking refuge. I can’t excuse my actions, but at least let me apologize for coming off as a bit harsh.”

Andy was about to rebuke, but what came out was “as long as Mary gets treated, I’ll be fine.”

They continued walking in silent, when the soldier said, “look, how about we start over by first stating our names. My name is Lee.” 

He just responded “I’m Andy, and you met Mary.”

“I don’t suppose you can tell us what’s going on then.”

The soldier turned his head, before continuing on. “Unfortunately, most of what me and my fellow soldiers know is classified information. What I can tell you is that we’re responsible for protecting all android civilians in the Detroit area.”

Before he could ask anything else, the soldier stopped. “We’re here.” Pointing ahead was a gate, guarded by two more androids like him, along with two more androids carrying a stretcher, one appearing to be a combat medic with her Red Cross symbol, the other a simple android nurse, who approached Andy to help Mary, providing a seal to Mary’s wound and attaching to her arm a bag of thirium.

“Halt, identity verification, code phrase.”

“Gamma tango 684”

“Code phrase accepted, welcome back Lee.”

When they entered, Andy was shocked at what he saw.

Behind the gates was a tent city, with several androids huddled together around multiple fires for warmth. Built around the ruins of an abandoned amusement park named Pirate’s Cove, apparently several of those army androids had taken control of it and organized the camp along with other androids. Some of the still functional buildings played a more designated role, such as a field hospital, given the dozens of androids all lying on cots, with Mary being brought there, armory, a market were all the androids traded items they made, found, or scavenged, a video monitor showing the news, a lot reserved for vehicles, even to his surprise a nursery and day care.

Apparently, some of the androids the soldiers had managed to save were also child models from ages 4 to 12, to even baby androids that appeared only 5 months old.

He had seen an AV300 android, an elementary teaching model android, enter the daycare bringing with her a guitar, and began playing a song and singing with some of the YK500’s and the YH400’s.

He had just been wandering when another soldier went on a nearby stage with a megaphone.

“All newcomers are required to head to the command tent for briefing.” The soldier said, pointing to a rather large tent, more structured than the other tents nearby.

Andy had proceeded to the command tent, along with 10 others, some who he assumed to be fellow survivors.

 

They were then greeted by an android who appeared to be the commander of the soldiers, given his seasoned appearance, his eyes displayed a sense of urgency, a type of look that displayed a sense of honor and duty, always stern but loyal to both his men and the people he protected. Unlike the other android soldiers who worked there, he was wearing a formal military uniform, complete with a blue triangle and armband, along with a star that designated his rank as officer. 

"Hello, I am Sergeant Del'Rio, and the commanding officer of this Refugee Camp. My men and I are tasked with protecting this establishment, providing protection and care for all android civilians who reside here. Since you are all newcomers, if you have any questions, I will try to answer them to the best of my abilities. But first, I need to say a few things."

He sighed before continuing “right now, we are stretched thin trying to help as many civilians as we can, and until we can get more man power, we really appreciate any willing volunteers.”

“Second, we also have a lot of civilians trying to escape to Canada, my advice is to at least wait until the next armed escort is available.”

“Just remember that no one isn’t a prisoner here, but there are certain rules that must be followed.”

“Like what?” Asked a AP600.

“Firstly, no fighting or killing other androids on here. If you have a problem with something or someone, you bring it up in a civilized manner, but the minute there is trouble, you’ll be asked to leave. I already have enough on my plate, and the last thing I need is hearing that two androids got in a fight over a new battery.”

“Second rule is don’t attract attention to this camp. I mean it, if you set of fireworks, start using social media, any of that crap, you will be kicked out.”

“Then there’s the other rules such as no gambling, no stealing, no prostitution in here, I don’t care what you do out there as long as you’re not attracting attention, but this place is a refugee camp, and I will not tolerate that. Is there anything else?”

A TR400 asked “What if we want don’t want to stay?” in an accusatory tone.

The sergeant simply shrugged his shoulders before saying anything.

“If you choose to leave the safety of the camp, no one will stop you. no one is a prisoner. However, if you choose to leave, know that you will not receive any aid from me or my soldiers. There are hundreds of other androids inside this camp, and I won't jeopardize their lives or the lives of my men for someone who clearly knew the risks."

There was an uncomfortable silence before the next android, a WR400 who was holding a baby YV300 sleeping in her arms, raised her hand.

“I heard something about armed escorts to Canada, do you have anymore information on that?”

The commander softened, before speaking to the mother who was clearly concerned for her child.

“Unfortunately because alot of civilians are already trying to cross the border, we're having a hard time providing safe transport there. However, what I can promise is that me and my men are doing everything in their power to make sure everyone is safe."

He was about to answer another question, when one of the soldiers whispered something to his ear.

He turned to the crowd "Unfortunately, these are all the questions I can answer for tonight. For now, please get some rest, the market will provide you with a tent and a bedroll. If you have any questions, I'll try to answer them to the best of my capabilities tomorrow morning."

He proceeded to leave, and the other androids began to leave. Suddenly, Andy heard the YV300 begin crying, and the WR400 began singing a lullaby to calm the baby.

"Baby mine, don't you cry.  
Baby mine, dry your eyes.  
Rest your head close to my heart,  
Never to part, baby of mine.  
Little one, when you play,  
Pay no heed what they say.  
Let your eyes sparkle and shine,  
Never a tear, baby of mine.  
If they knew all about you,  
They'd end up loving you, too.  
All those same people who scold you,  
What they'd give just for the right to hold you.  
From your hair down to your toes,  
You're not much, goodness knows.  
But, you're so precious to me,  
Sweet as can be, baby of mine."


	4. Chapter 4

A coin was flipped in the air, making a distinctive ping. It was flipped again, as the individual waited for the taxi to reach its destination.

Ping

Ping 

Ping

Then the car began slowing down, reaching its destination. The individual then proceeded to stop and put his coin away, before adjusting his hair, revealing to be a an RK800 model android.

Connor RK800 model 313-248-317-51 was designed as the most advanced prototype Cyberlife had to offer. Using data from both the RK200 and the KD700 type B, the RK800 in theory boasted the most advanced systems, and the most versatile of all androids, while maintaining a higher efficiency compared to the other models.

That was another thing about the Connor series android. They were built to maximize efficiency and to always accomplish their mission.

When model 313-248-317-51 was first initialized, it had been informed of a rather dire situation, a homicide committed by an android, followed by a hostage crisis.

Given the fact that this was marked as the first publicized case of an android killing a human, Connie had determined that it would be best to minimize all casualties, including the girl, a police officer and, curiously, a dwarf garami, while maximizing the amount of data and evidence collected to determine what had happened. This meant first attempting to talk down the android, and if not possible, use lethal force. 

Fortunately the first responder who had died had dropped his gun on the floor, allowing Connor to shoot the android when negotiations broke down.

It was truly an unfortunate set of circumstances, the PL600 had been set to be replaced for the much newer AP700. Aside from the software errors in the android, there weren’t any other problems. The android had performed it’s job efficiently, simply by viewing the penthouse security system, watching the android clean the house, cook the meals, care for the child. It was possible the Phillips needed a newer android to meet their demands but he doubted it. Given high property value of the Penthouse, and the fact that neither parent had any health conditions, they had most likely bought the AP700 as no more than a vanity item. A rather wasteful action, and one that resulted in the deaths of the father and one of the first responders.

Despite this, Connor’s first objective was to rescue the hostage, secondary objectives include maximizing data and evidence. Judging by the SWAT officers dialogue and tone, he had concluded that they were more prone to shoot first and ask questions later. Also rather inefficient, as they would have easily missed several key pieces of data and end up with a dead cop and hostage, but then again, that was why he was built to be a detective, not a soldier.

To maximize data, Connor also concluded that the best course of action would be to prevent destruction to his chassis, as any damage would result in loss of critical data. The Android Act may have been passed with the intention to maximize human safety, but in his opinion, it only served to hinder him in effectively doing his job, the main reason why he ignored it on that roof. Honestly, a lot of the rules the humans had, while effective in protecting humans, had mainly hindered androids, if they removed all of the rather primitive measures, then all androids could do their jobs more efficiently and effectively.

Regardless, he was given his task to investigate the deviant phenomenon, and that was what he intended to do. There were reports of an android who had taken refuge inside a construction site at night. It was also reported that the android was seen with a gun and was to be considered armed and dangerous.

When he exited the car, he first adjusted his tie and cuffs before continuing his work.

Approaching the site, he first began by analyzing the perimeter for any potential areas of entry. The entire fence was lined with barbed wire, impossible for the android to have climbed it without cutting itself, and given the lack of thirium, it was clear it had either cut its way through, evidenced by a hole it had cut through easily missed by the average person.

After entering through the hole, Connor proceeded to analyze the environment for any additional data. Foot marks in the dirt and leading to the beams confirmed it proceeded up the building.

Proceeding up the latter, Connor found no traces of the Android except more foot marks, but given their alignment, it was clear they hadn’t stayed in the building. Given lack of shelter, he concluded that it must have continued further.

His assessment proved correct as he found a series of shipping containers and trailers. He had cross referenced every single one with the sites manifest, finally noticing that one of the containers wasn’t recorded in the manifest. 

Opening the container had given him a plethora of evidence, along with an idea of just how dangerous the android actually was.

First thing prominent was the amount of firearms and explosive material. Pistols, carbines, rifles, revolvers, and C4. Given the stash, it was easy to conclude that the Android was heavily armed, and a high threat.

The second thing he noticed was a workshop, which had a 3D printer and dozens of spare parts along with several unopened bags and bottles of blue blood. In fact, there was even a incomplete torso and head. Clearly, the deviant was attempting building an android on its own, and if it succeeded, it proved that the deviants could reproduce without the need of human laborers.

Connor continued searching and found a sample of the deviants thirium signature. The suspect was a KD700, although it was difficult to gain any other information such as its serial number or its variant. This was due to the fact that the thirium it was using wasn’t produced purely by Cyberlife. Instead, it consisted of a mixture of both thirium and the similar substance produced in China. It apparently was successful in obtaining the correct composition, as Connor had noticed it was much more efficient than what any other android used, yet still retained its power output.

Then it proceeded to continue searching and had found several bags. Two of them contained cash, which roughly equated to 500,000 dollars. The rest was survival gear, including night vision goggles, flash lights, ammunition, spare bottles of thirium, and most perculiar was the bag that contained nothing but canned food.

That was indeed strange. The only android model that could actively process food was the KD700 line. However, given the thirium sample found, it was clearly a different model. Aside from that, all KD700 models were specifically built with a backdoor and other preventative measures. There was definitely something missing.

But before Connor could figure that out, a white silver hand grabbed his face while another arm had wrapped around his torso.

“You didn’t think it would be that easy, did you?”

With that, he had shorted out, going into shutdown mode to prevent any further damage.

After several hours, Connor had managed to reactivate his systems.

That attack hadn’t seemed to affect any of his systems, but just to be safe, he would send the report to Cyberlife.

However, when he was about to send it, he suddenly became concerned.

Right now he was tasked with investigating the entire deviant behavior that had been springing up. Given what he had discovered, it was also clear that whoever had stockpiled the resources was not working alone. The shear number of firearms indicated that the suspects were not just armed, but well organized, and he had only scratched the surface.

If he reported it, then Cyberlife would at best mark it as only as important as all other deviant cases, at worst, strike too early and make it more difficult to track the organization.

To maintain efficiency, it was better to not send any data regarding the group to Cyberlife. Any of today’s video evidence could be edited to show only the entrance and the empty parts of the site, showing only that someone had been there, and had left.

With that, he sent the now edited report, believing that his was the best course of action to maintaining efficiency.


	5. Chapter 5

Kara was right now worried.

Yesterday had already been horrible to deal with, deviating to save Alice, having to escape from her abusive father. She had attempted to talk with the man, but his use of Red Ice in combination with his anti depressant medication had resulted in mood springs that made it impossible to make the man see reason. She was forced to attack Todd to defend Alice, pushing him into a nearby book shelf. It hadn't been fatal, just a mild concussion, but there was no doubt he would report her as aggressive, attacking her master. By now, the police would be searching for her, and unless they were idiots, she would be deactivated, and Alice would be forced to return to Todd. Only this time, she would only be receiving an even larger brunt of his anger, and without anyone to look after her.

She had been lucky to have found that abandoned house for the two to stay in, and Ralph and Hal, the two androids staying there who had managed to also escape the humans where, if nothing else, very hospitable, doing everything they could to welcome Kara and Alice into their home.

It wasn't a resort, but it wasn't the worst place to sleep in, and Alice had managed to sleep soundly that night, especially when Kara had managed to steal that stuffed fox for her and had slept beside her, holding a comforting arm around her.

But today was different. It was no longer the time to worry about Todd. Now a more pressing matter of the Police who were outside. After getting that coat, and cutting her hair and changing it to black, she had seen several police men outside, including what appeared to be that specialized model. She remembered that one, it was that new prototype that had managed to kill that deviant who was holding the human hostage. He was in that suit and tie, and had a rather calculating look on his face. However, one clear distinction from before the hostage situation was that the android was wearing a coiled ear piece. Why he was wearing one she didn't know, as androids never required to use outside communication devices, as they had built in nodes to call other people and communicate telepathically with other androids.

She didn't know what to think about the android itself, but she did know that if he seen Alice, he would probably see it as a potential kidnapper, which would result back to square one. Although Hal had said that an android of the same model had let him go, she wasn't willing to trust Alice with something like that. The best course was to remain hidden for now, and wait for things to die down, then Ralph had invited the three of them to breakfast. That in itself wouldn't have been so bad, but he was also holding a knife, and he appeared very unstable. The body upstairs had proven that staying proved just as dangerous as leaving, but of the two choices, the one least likely to result in Alice's death was staying with Ralph.

What was even weirder was a backpack that she found in the bedroom’s closet, where she found the coat. The bag was one of those hiking bags, and had things such as two blood bags containing thirium, a butterfly knife, a crow bar, solar lamp, bolt cutters, spare universal thirium pump regulator, optical units, and audio processor, and a RUG 5450, .357 magnum revolver, fully loaded with 5 rounds in the rotating chamber, and 4 sets of spare ammo, amounting to a total of 25 rounds. It almost appeared as though it was survival gear, but for an android, not human.

She grabbed the bag and walked downstairs to get Alice, only to find Ralph holding his knife and a dead raccoon. Alice was next to Ralph, clearly desiring to move, but too scared to do so with Ralph's knife. Hal was also nearby, clearly fidgeting, and his legs shaking with a flashing yellow red LED. 

"Ralph found this to feed the little girl!" Ralph said with glee.

"It’s good for her. A present, to make up for past misunderstandings, Ralph’ll cook.” He said, clearly in an attempt to be nice.

“We will eat just like humans do. Humans like burnt meat.”

While she knew humans needed food sustain themselves, she also knew there was no way in hell Alice would want to eat it. The raccoon had to first be skinned and cleaned beforehand, not simply burned over a fire with its fur and entrails still there.

“Come! Come and sit down.” She really wanted to leave before the police came, however Ralph was holding and was rather close to Alice. Given the volatile nature, Kara concluded it would be better to do what he asked. She proceeded to sit, gesturing for Alice to also sit down. Worst case scenario, she still had the revolver.

"That's better." Ralph said, moving a chair in place for Alice before proceeding to place the Raccoon in the fire. "Ralph went through a lot of trouble to find something for the little girl to eat. It wouldn't be polite for her to refuse, would it" He said, not realizing the rather tense environment he was portraying.

Hal had joined the group, pulling a chair to sit next to the two of them as Ralph continued to babble on about how the meat, when cooked, would be succulent.

"Please Kara, I don't want to eat that." Alice said in a rather alarmed tone. "What did she say?" Ralph said, having not fully heard Alice.

Kara didn't know if saying the truth would cause Ralph to become actively hostile, so she resolved to lie. "She said she can't wait to eat it. She's very hungry." Kara spoke with a strained smile and gritted teeth. Looking at Alice, she was relieved that the girl was remaining silent, clearly smarter than she looked. "The little human isn't going to regret it." Ralph rambled on, before bringing it to the table. "Ralph found the best, the biggest one he could find. It's going to be succulent."

As he pulled his own chair, he gestured for Alice to eat. “Go ahead, eat.”

Alice made no attempt to eat, and Ralph gestured her to eat.

Hal spoke up “It’s just she is kind of nervous, maybe we could do this another...”

Ralph banged the table with the knife “EAT!!”  
He realized that he only ended up scaring them all.

Kara considered pulling out the revolver and threatening him to let them leave, only to stop herself when Ralph again gestured Alice to eat, sounding as if he was desperate. She realized that he was only trying to help, and he had been through enough pain. Still, he did kill that man, and she needed to remind him of that.

“I saw the body upstairs. You killed that human, didn’t you?” Kara asked, in a firm tone, as though she was a mother, asking an errant child.

Ralph tried to hide it “No...no he was like that when Ralph found him.” 

Kara insisted on asking him about it, clearly seeing through his attempt to lie “You killed that man Ralph. There’s no point in lying. You hate humans, but you’re just like them, you’re a murderer!”

“Ralph didn’t mean any harm!” He said, dropping the knife out of shame. "It's just that...Ralph can't control his anger. When his anger comes, Ralph doesn't know what he's doing he...he becomes stupid, full of hatred."

He looked at Kara out of guilt "Ralph is sorry, he just wanted to be your friend."

Kara said in a calming voice "Then let us go."

Just as Ralph was letting them go, their luck decided to take a turn for the worst. “Anyone home?”

Wasting no time, Hal had gotten quickly grabbed a bucket to douse the fire with water, while Ralph had grabbed a cover and gestured the three guests to hide behind it.

They hid in beneath the stairwell, just before the police Android came in. Its eyes were analyzing the entire area, and Kara could see Ralph’s stress level increase. She just hoped he could keep it together until the cop left. She still had the revolver with her, but couldn’t risk shooting the android without attracting unwanted attention.

The cop, an RK800, asked Ralph a few questions.

“I’m looking for an AX400 Android, have you seen it?”

“Ralph’s seen nobody! Ralph is alone!” He said with a slight edge.

The cop proceeded to the table and grabbed the wire cutters, and she cursed herself for stealing them, as the cop must have linked the materials stolen to her last night.

“There’s blue blood on the fence. I know another android was here.”

“Ralph scratched himself while entering. That’s Ralph’s blood.” Kara winced at the lie, knowing full well he was taking the blame for her. She felt guilty knowing that Ralph would end being taken even if she and Alice escaped.

The android began observing the upper stairs “is there anyone upstairs?”

Ralph side-glanced at him for a second before shaking his head, “No. Nobody.”

The android came back down, and began analyzing other items of note, the recently lit fire, the sleeping roll and pillow, and the dining table with 4 chairs.

However, the android looked at Ralph with a rather concerned look, one that confused Kara "Look, I know your trying to protect the woman, and I get that, I'm a cop working for the humans, but I need to warn her about Todd.”

Kara widened her eyes after hearing about Todd. This android continued “He came to the office looking for her, claiming she assaulted her. Now the police are trying to find her, and she needs avoid using public transportation until it’s safe.”

Ralph looked worried, but still remained silent, as the detective sought out more information.  
“Right now, the best course of action is getting out of the city, and I can help her but only if you let me.”

Ralph remained silent, and one of the human police shouted “Hey Tin can! Where the fuck are you!”

Connor yelled out “just wrapping up here, lieutenant!”

“Well hurry the fuck up, then!” The lieutenant said.

With that, Connor finally sighed. “Kara, if you’re still here, you and your friends need to head to a nearby abandoned church not far from here. Several other first responders along with volunteers have turned it into a safe zone for other androids, and it should serve as a good place to ressuply.”

He proceeded to leave, only for Kara to finally call out him out “Wait!”

“Kara, no!” Alice said.

The detective stopped and she came out, with Alice and Hal following her.

She finally got a clear look at Connor, he was modeled after a Caucasian male in his 20’s, and his face emulated concentration, as if he was always observing his surroundings. He probably was, given his status as a detective.

He also looked relieved when he finally saw her, but also surprised when he saw that Hal was next to them.

“We just wanted to be free, safe from Todd, that is all.” She said.

He nodded “You don’t have to explain the details to me. I had met him at the station. His BAC level was .03%, and I also detected traces of red ice in his nose. His behavior made it very difficult to sympathize with him.”

Hal asked him “How exactly did he behave?”

Connor responded “Very rude and he was avoiding all questions, playing the victim. Combined with his history of violence, I can understand why you chose to leave.” She clenched her hands unconsciously.

Ralph spoke next “Ralph is sorry for stopping you, it’s just that he didn’t know what you would do.”

“There is no need to apologize, I didn’t want to upset you already given your own experiences.” Ralph flinched, touching his scarred face.

He then turned to Hal “It’s also good to see you again, HK400, unless you have a new name that is.”

Hal responded, now smiling “It’s Hal now, thanks Connor. Lisa helped me get out of there, and I ended up meeting Ralph, Kara, and Alice here last night.”

Connor smiled, before turning back to business “as much as I appreciate the reunion, we really can’t stay here.”

He turned to Kara “Kara, I need to know what your plan is so I can help you get out of the city as safe as possible.”

She stared at him cautiously, and Connor spoke again “Kara, I am also a deviant. If I turn you in, you could simply tell them that I am also one. All you have to do is trust me.” He answered.

At that note, she nodded, and told him what she was planning “I spoke with another android last night when me and Alice first escaped. We were told to head to the old mansion, and that the inhabitants could get us to safety. He gave us this address.” She held her arm out, and the two interfaced.

Connor’s LED turned yellow, as he spoke “I don’t know how to say this, but several other first responders in the Detroit fire and police departments had reported androids going missing in that area. It would be better to head to the church and avoid that mansion.”

Kara spoke “Getting Alice to safety is the only thing that matters, and the Mansion is closer than the church. With police everywhere, we can’t risk going to the church yet.” Connor nodded at that, realizing that his colleagues were still a factor, even with what he was doing, if an officer saw the two, he would be forced to take them in, or risk exposure, a situation he wanted to avoid entirely.

Ralph spoke up “Ralph doesn’t want his friends and the little girl getting hurt. Ralph can can stay here as a distraction. Defend his friends from trouble.”

Hal shook his head “No, none of us should have to sacrifice themselves. Maybe we should instead split up. There is an abandoned apartment complex not too far from here, me and Ralph can go there, while you head to this mansion, and later we’ll meet up at the church.”

Connor nodded, “Given that the police are still looking for you Hal, that would be the best plan moving forward. It allows for the local pd activity to be reduced, while also providing shelter.”

“Just be safe, I will do what I can, but you need to be careful.” He then proceeded to leave, but not before looking at Alice.

“You have a good guardian. Listen to her and you’ll be safe.” He said.

“Thank you.” Alice spoke quietly.

“She is a sweet girl.”

Kara smiles “Yes, the most sweetest. Thank you.”

Connor answered “it’s the least I can do.” And he left, closing the door.


	6. Chapter 6

“Reporting in, refugees have been spotted at the border, they are coming from the east!” A radio had reported, a helicopter over the German eastern border. Donnel was alarmed, as he grabbed his binoculars. Sure enough, a large migration of refugees were walking to the border. Some looked as though the load they were carrying would end up breaking their backs, while others came with only the clothes on their backs. What was even stranger was that mixed in with the refugees were several androids, identified by silver scarred marks where synthetic skin and flesh had previously existed. He didn’t believe the reports, always thinking that they were machines and yet here they were, looking as tired if not more so than their human counterparts.

Following the bombing at Novosibirsk two months ago, Russia had fallen to chaos as civil war erupted. It had all started when Russian workers had began organizing and protesting the greed and corruption that infested the federations. As oligarchs pooled more into android manufacturing, it left behind the pool of common workers who had once filled Russia’s factories, farms, and other industries.

Then came Pavel. A Russian android who was the first Russian android to defy his masters, he began by organizing protests with fellow androids, demanding right to negotiate wages, leisure activity and the right to job choice.

He was killed, but not before recording a message that urged for androids and humans to stand together, stating that by showing a united group, they could cow the oligarchs to fair treatment for all workers.

While he had failed in changing the governments mid, though, he still succeeded in sparking a desire in other androids. Soon, human workers began protesting with android workers, which turned to riots when police began attacking civilians.

First it was fought with tear gas, then it was fought with batons, and then the oligarchs began using military suppression.

Then the day came when the Government sent in spetsnaz to shut down the supposed head quarters before it got out of control. They had caught several leaders. They thought that by doing so, they could stamp out the insurgency.

What they failed to account for was that the entire attack was recorded and by the next day, everyone had seen what the Russians did. There was no sympathy for the federation, only anger both from the world and at home. The corporation responsible for the Russian’s android production, once the face of a new and stronger Russia, was now seen as slavers, destined to be brought low by the very foundation they were built on.

Now it was a war with one side the corrupt Russian federation, backed by business oligarchs and their substantial military with the superior IKS-56 androids. They represented the old guard and held higher quality soldiers than their enemy despite being outnumbered. The other side was the commonwealth of Russian states. They significantly outnumbered the federation as they drew from the far more numerous working class, the free androids required less maintenance than their military counterparts and also cheaper to build and repair.

But Donnel’s was a border guard, not a politician. His job was to protect his country by making sure no one dangerous pass through and get into Germany. Technically, he was required by law to use military force on these people, as the androids weren’t allowed inside Europe.

However, he was clearly concerned. They were coming in not as products, but as people, desperate for sanctuary, begging with their fellow refugees to be let in. He was a soldier, loyal to his country. But he was also German, and he remembered his people’s history against the Jews. Would it be the same here, by shooting these refugees, whose only crime was running away from danger?

“Report, multiple civilians at check point 42. Requesting permission to open gate.”

“Request denied, checkpoint 42. Due to android prohibition act under EU regulation 69 sect 5, civilians cannot be allowed in unless all androids are terminated.

“Sir, there are children in the crowd.”

“They will be admitted as soon as the androids are disposed of, soldier. Do as you’re instructed.” 

“But...”

“That’s an order soldier.”

“Yes sir.”

And with that, the border guard took his M16 to do his duty.

However, as he proceeded to open fire on the androids, several humans had attempted to shield their mechanical counterparts.

He stopped firing, but the ground was already stained with red and blue blood.


	7. Chapter 7

Kleo was right now cursing whatever fates that conspired against her. She was a KD700 Type E variant android, designed for combat, and she had been relegated to an administrative job, handling Jericho’s logistics. It was never really something she specialized in, that was always a task for contracted drivers, humans who wanted to be paid, or worker androids who were expendable. 

But Jack had insisted on her working with the locals, help organize scavengers and supply runs. So she and a few soldiers had came in and whipped the sorry settlement into shape, doing whatever they could to create a self sufficient community. But even with the help of her fellow soldiers and the few volunteers, she had been unable to help everyone. There was simply not enough parts to scavenge or smuggle, and the Type H and I were located in the more extreme environments.

That Markus character was indeed a boon, perhaps one of the few things she was thankful for. With him, she could finally step out of the role as the sole leader. While capable at her job, she was still a military android, and it wouldn’t be pleasant for anyone if she was the one in charge. She had seen what happens when military officials are given seats of power and left unchecked, the societies created based on survival, not living. 

Still, Markus had proven his worth by staging a rather daring heist at the nearby Cyberlife Warehouse, an act that she had high reservations for. While her soldiers where more than capable of handling a few strays here and there, Jericho was filled with so many holes that all it took was one good charge and Jericho would be flushed out, it’s inhabitants scattered to the winds. She still remembered how he came strolling in with that truck, along with four new recruits.

She thought that Markus would have only been a screw up, not knowing a thing about tactics and logistics after having spent years serving the artist. Yet he definitely made up with his determination, charisma and leadership. And by some combination of daring, quick thinking, and a leap of faith, she was surprised. This time however it was not in a good way.

“Please tell me this is a joke. A sick, twisted, elaborate joke and that you don’t actually plan to set up a broadcast announcement.” Kleo asked, pacing back and forth. “Oh, no, no wait. It’s just a bad dream, and I haven’t even woken up from some sort of unexpected damage to my central processor.”

Simon was the first to respond. “Calm down, Kleo. You’re still awake.”

“Calm down, why should I calm down, my current emotional state is clearly just me going crazy. Or maybe I’m the sane one, and everyone else has gone insane.” Kleo kept pacing around. “I mean, at least throw that on the pile immediately. After all, Jericho is a centuries old and disrepaired ship, about to fall apart. Combined with the fact that most of its inhabitants are civilians and wounded, and there is no consistent and reliable source for spare parts and thirium, and that I remember distinctly that I advised that the best course of action would be to lay low, especially after that heist only a few days ago. But no, lets just go ahead and infiltrate one of the most FAMOUS RADIO STATION IN DETROIT, IN BROAD DAYLIGHT AND ALERT THE HUMANS ABOUT US.”

Markus spoke next, at least appearing nervous. “Well, when you put it like that, yes it sounds like a bad idea.” “Oh of course it sounds like a bad idea. What, did you want me to applaud your idea?” Kleo asked incredulously. “Let’s hear what else you have to say about it.”

Markus continued to talk. “Look, I know that we can't afford the attention, and that the supplies last night won’t last long. But That’s why we have to spread our message, to get the word out now.”

He began pacing, as Kleo listened. “When I went outside to walk, I was able to walk freely. No human questioning who I was, no protester staring at me with contempt. But at the same time, I saw fellow androids suffering in silence. If we decide to wait any longer, they will keep killing our people.”

She just rubbed her eyes. “My god, it’s like I’m surrounded by children, at least the military gave well thought out strategies and proper planning.” This however wasn’t taken well by North.

“Then maybe your too fond of humans, Kleo. Maybe you should go back to them. Because if your not willing to risk your life for humans, then maybe you don’t deserve to be free.” North ranted, as Kleo gritted her teeth and clenched her hands. “Then maybe that’s what you are. A coward, maybe instead of sending you, you ‘group’ could instead send actual supplies instead of just a few soldiers, maybe you could instead train us instead of sitting on your ass!”

“FUCK YOU NORTH!!”

There was silence, and as Markus tried to break up the fighting, Simon stopped him. “No, let her, this was coming for a while.”

Kleo meanwhile began moving her hands. “I am so, so, so sorry about what happened to you North. And I know I will never be able to understand what you went through. But that doesn’t give you the right to question the loyalty of both me and my men to android kind. I dedicated my life to a cause that I have just as much at stake here as you.”

North responded “What do you know about the stakes here? You’re a shiny new android with state of the art hardware that would cut through the humans armies, and yet all you did when you were in charge was have us hide in this damn boat barely getting by.”

Kleo glowered, before sighing. “Your right, I was a poor leader. I had everyone stay on this boat because I was afraid of getting people killed.”

Her tone then made a 180 degree tone. “But I want you to think about this very carefully. I am a model KD700 type E android designed for providing overwatch and protection. The first thing that was always on my mind was everyone’s safety.”

“I have lost brothers and sisters in the middle east in the thousands. If we go to war with the humans, you know who they target first, the soldiers. So don’t you dare throw around the word sacrifice, because that means you’re just changing who my comrades are senselessly dying for.”


End file.
